


That Damn Shirt

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Steve walked into the bar they were supposed to meet at, Danny could tell instantly something was up. Steve was wearing those tight jeans that Danny loves so much, but the shirt was one Danny had never seen before.</p><p>Based on the shirt I saw on <a href="http://bradtitt.tumblr.com/post/33595261322/buy-here">Tumblr</a>. The fic will likely not make sense if you don't look at this first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by my wonderful friend, Dany, who encouraged me to find a way to write this last night.
> 
> Also, for those following my "Two Sides of Love" series, I'm going to continue it tonight or tomorrow, since I'll be writing on DW/LJ until I get Word back (if I get it back)!

As soon as Steve walked into the bar they were supposed to meet at, Danny could tell instantly something was up. Steve was wearing those tight jeans that Danny loves so much, but the shirt was one Danny had never seen before. It had two lines of text, and from the distance Steve was at, Danny couldn't make out much of what they said. When Steve saw him, his eyes glittered and he smiled as he started to make his way towards Danny. There were plenty of obstacles on his way, though. It seemed like every single guy in the bar wanted to talk to him, but Steve kept ignoring them as he approached Danny.

"You ready for a fun night? I've got some awesome ideas for places we could go." 

Danny heard the words Steve said, but his eyes were glued to that shirt he was wearing. The text was clear, and yet, he was still lost. 

"Steven, when are you going to tell me what is up with that shirt? And don't say everyone should know because I happen to know that the second half of that sentence is in another language altogether. There is no way that this string of letters, numbers, and symbols are in the English language, so why don't you spare me the agony and just tell me what it means." 

Steve frowned. Of course he did. He doesn't have a care in the world right now. 

"Danny, this shirt is a classi-" 

Danny began to ignore him as he took his phone out and pulled up the browser. He looked at the shirt once more as he began to type each letter and number. Too bad the stupid thing couldn't do subscripts or superscripts. It made it way too hard to find what he was actually looking for. The instant he did find it, he regretted searching in the first place. 

"What is the matter with you, huh?! Babe, you are the biggest neanderthal. Only an animal would be wearing something that practically asks for everyone to jump you!!" 

Steve smirked. The bastard actually smirked. 

"Danny, are we gonna head out or not?" 

"No Steven, we are staying right here until I figure out why you have this shirt on during a date that, I don't know, could be ruined, just like every other date we've been on. You, my friend, are a trouble magnet and I can tell, that shirt is just going to attract trouble! How many men, or women for that matter, are you going to be fending off?! Are you actu-" 

Danny's words were cut off by an aggressive kiss from Steve. His tongue darted its way into Danny's mouth, and Danny couldn't help but to surrender to Steve. The quickly became an afterthought as Steve deepened the kiss and pulled Danny closer to him. Around him, the sounds of disappointed men sighing as they realized their chances of getting with the sexy SEAL had dwindled to nothing, and Danny smirked as he pulled Steve even closer. 

"They can flirt all they want, but you're the only one who is getting with me tonight, Danno. Now, can we get out of here and have some fun tonight?" 

Danny could only smirk and blush as he pulled Steve's arm towards the exit of the bar. 

"Fine, we'll have this date, but next time, I'm going to pick out what you wear, because I'm not going to see you wear that shirt out in public ever again. Oh, and babe, you'd better be ready for later tonight, after we get home, because that shirt, and those jeans are a deadly combination."


End file.
